The Battle
by AliceCullenxJasper'sGalx
Summary: This is about my experience with Victoria's newborn army in the clearing in "Eclipse".
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle**

We stood, parallel to the oncoming enemy. The wolves crouched, teeth bared and growling guttural, vicious snarls. One last wolf entered the clearing, seeming slightly dazed and off balance and smiling through thick, upraised whiskers. The head wolf, Sam, snapped a bark at him and Jake shook his big, furry head and got quickly into position, joining the other wolves' menacing stance.

All the rest of us were locked behind them in warm embraces, trying to get as much of each other as we could, if this was the end.

I stood, locked toward the opposite side of the clearing, grave-faced, clutching as closely as possible to Jasper. Sure nothing was happening yet, I risked a glance at my partner's face.

Then I couldn't look away. His gold eyes were on me, warm, taking in every inch of my face as I memorized his. His golden locks hung in frayed, perfect, messy curls around his angelic features. My eyes pricked with dry, merciless sobs. What if I never saw him again? The unstoppable sobbing started to rock me, and he pulled me tightly against his chest, sobs subtly shaking him, too. I wrapped my arms tightly around Jasper's waist and buried my face in his chest, kissing every inch of him my anxious lips could reach.

He released one hand from the small of my back and cupped my face in his grasp. Jasper pulled my face slowly up to his, and kissed me fervently.

His lips were feverish against mine. I slid my arms around his neck and stretched up on my toes to get closer to him. I kissed him with a passion that burned my every being in the best imaginable way. Jasper broke his other hand free and twined our fingers together, bringing them in between us. When we unwillingly broke the kiss, we rested our foreheads against each other and murmured each others' names.

Then it was like an alarm went off.

My body froze from me and Jasper's matched panting and my mind flooded with the images we were all waiting for.

I looked immediately back toward the opposite clearing opening. Squinting through the thick, misty fog, I could just make out about 30 figures walking with inhuman speed toward our little army.

I frantically turned back to Jasper and grabbed his face in my hands. My eyes bored into his. There was something I had to say before either of us possibly lost the other forever.

"I love you, Jasper," I whispered, voice low and rough. "Never forget that, do you hear me?" I felt the dry tears returning, closing up my throat.

"Alice, I love you. So much. I will always love you, forever, and will always be with you, no matter what happens now."

Unable to top that in any way, I whispered, choked up, "Me too." I subconsciously noticed that my voice broke twice.

We shared a brief, passionate kiss and crouched menacingly with the others.

Then the newborn army drew into plain sight and we braces ourselves for hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Each step they drew nearer; each breath, each quick, lithe movement told us to ready ourselves for a deadly fight. 32 pairs of unearthly bright red eyes were focused on our little pack, mock flashing plainly in them, taunt painting their faces.

Out of all the beautiful newborns, only two vampires stood out from them all and everyone present's attention.

One was male, shirtless, with white-blonde, chopped hair, a muscular stature and a medium build. His eyes scathingly scanned the size of his enemy, and a wicked smile broke out on his lips. He folded his arms and turned fully toward us, taunting us by showing off his muscles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett straighten up and do the same, glaring wildly back at the blonde-haired boy. Several newborns reacted to his sudden movement, crouching and hissing reflexively.

The other vampire was hanging on to the muscular planes of the blonde boy's arm, and I recognized her immediately. She was the one we were all waiting for.

Her fiery red hair was whipping violently around her stone-grave face. Her eyes watched us as well, a duller red than the newborns, but nonetheless, hungry for revenge and driven thirsty with bloodlust. The catlike stance warned each of us that she was the real threat here.

_Victoria._

Emmett slowly sank back down into his crouch, and a flash of ease drifted across the blonde, muscular vampire's face. Despite his brave actions, he seemed a bit intimidated by my brother—hopefully we could use that to our advantage.

While Emmett got repositioned, I tensed; Victoria started murmuring something into the blonde newborn's ear. He leaned in intently and smiled evilly. I only caught a few words, but they were enough to forewarn us all:

"Riley…time…now."

All of the newborns caught that, and then it started.

They came rushing toward us, teeth bared and coming at us with unearthly speed. We ran back at them, and everyone got lost in a sea of peril.

I'd never doubt my small size again. Every quick, strategic move a newborn made at me I dodged even faster, and was much harder to catch, which made it all the more easy for me to spring and attack my opponent in this deadly game. One after another, newborns were being ripped to shreds before my eyes—but not always by me.

Jasper miraculously managed to stay by my side throughout most of the fight. He danced a deadly waltz with three enemies at once, watching, waiting fearlessly to attack. Paul jumped up soundlessly behind the three, ripping a limb off of each of them with one swipe. I was still noticeably fighting, unassembling any newborns that dared to strike, but the greater part of my focus was on my Jasper's wellbeing. A strangled cry broke out from his lips as I realized with sheer horror that he had been bitten. Dry tears pricked my eyes, feeling his pain, but I kept fighting.

Howls, brief cheers and victorious laughter rand from every part of the clearing as the fight continued on. I didn't know who was winning…who was losing. Which team the laughter came from—the laugh from us at the loss of one of them, or the laugh from them at the loss of one of us?

The endless battle continued on for what felt like hours. Eventually, the field cleared, scattered white body parts lying everywhere, littering the ground. All of the wolves emerged from their current locations and joined together in a circle, barking triumphant laughs and smacking tails. A few left to find wood and tinder while the rest continued to celebrate.

My heart swelled when I found my entire family safe, emerging from behind trees and spare torsos in the clutter on the ground. Carlisle and Esme ran into each other's arms, kissing each other happily. Em picked up Rose and spun her around in the air before putting his lips joyfully on hers.

I found Jasper not far from where I was standing, admiring our success. He was sitting a few feet away, grasping his arm, his face drawn up in pain. I was horrorstruck.

I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me toward my beloved and knelt quickly beside him, lightly touching his arm with my fingers. The dry tears bit my eyes again.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him with as much passion as I could. His hands moved to cradle my head and back, pulling me closer, crushing me to him.

"Jasper, Jasper!" I sobbed in between kisses, "I love you, Jasper!"

His lips froze on mine for a fraction of a second as his tried to subtly grab his arm again.

I kept one arm wrapped around his torso and touched his scared and, biting my lip. "Are you alright?"

Jasper winced slightly at my touch. "Yeah. The venom just stings, that's all." He smiled lovingly up at me and I kissed the tip of his nose.

The rest of the family and the wolves made their way over to us, and we all shared a group embrace as Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry loaded shredded limbs into the already raging fire.

I noticed that Victoria and Riley were gone, their body parts not strewn across the field along with the rest.

No sooner did I realize this that my mind flooded with images of Victoria, Riley, Edward, Bella, and Seth.

My eyes flew open as I gasped wildly.


End file.
